Colección de One-Shots Amuto
by TaeSeoSica
Summary: ¿Ustedes que creen? El titulo dice todo xP
1. Chapter 1

**Últimamente he tenido muchas ideas para hacer unos cuantos One-Shots *W* y pues… quise hacer una hermosa, beautiful… ¡Colección de One-Shots Amuto! *aplausos* Espero que les guste la idea y por sea caso, obviamente, gracias a mi hermana, sabrán que yo solo hago drama ¬¬ cosa que… en cierta parte es cierta como que en cierta parte no… ¡Amo el drama! Pero… normalmente todos mis dramas terminan con un genial final happy *cancioncita Happy de fondo* xP **

**Espero que les guste~ ~n.n**

**Por cierto, si se dan cuenta *o no* He eliminado mi última historia Amuto u.u las razones… son muy simples… ya que la historia a la que me estaba basando es Yuri… se me hacía muy complicado continuarla… por ello opte por eliminar aquella historia *lloro* Y por eso mismo, quise crear esta Colección n.n pero ñahh! Los veo en mi primera publicación.**

**Oh! Quizás también haga unos cuantos SongFics x3 **


	2. ¿Me ayudarías?

**¿Me ayudarías?**

**_¿Aún lo recuerdas?_**

**_¿Aún piensas en él? _**

Apuesto a que sí.

**_¿Aún lo amas?_**

**_¿Aún crees que el volverá?_**

Incauta.

**_¿No puedes olvidarlo de una buena vez?_**

**_¿No puedes olvidar sus estúpidas promesas?_**

Claro que no, si tan solo eres una niñita tonta.

**_¿No ves cuanto me duele?_**

**_¿No vez cuanto yo sufro al verte llorar?_**

No, si tan solo piensas en ti, solo en ti.

**_¿Sabes que tu familia sufre al verte mal?_**

**_¿Sabes que yo sufro al verte en ese mal estado?_**

Por supuesto que no, si tu solo puedes velar por él.

**_¿Me dejarías ayudarte? _**

**_¿Me dejarías de dar alas?_**

Tonta, deja de hacerlo ya si sabes que nunca podrás olvidarlo.

**_¿Dejarías que yo entre en tu corazón?_**

**_¿Me dejarías ocupar el espacio de aquel enano?_**

…. Ni yo se la respuesta a eso.

**_¿Llegarías a amarme? _**

**_¿Podrías amarme como lo hago yo?_**

….

…

..

- ¿Ikuto? – El joven muchacho giró para poder ver a su amor platónico, a aquella niña inocente con sus ojos rojos por tanto haber llorado.

- ¿Mhm? – Se sentó correctamente en aquella rama del árbol.

- ¿Bajarías? – El chico no enseño ninguna muestra de que haría tal cosa - ¿Por favor? – Este suspiro pesadamente antes de tirarse y caer como cualquier gato.

- ¿Qué? – Preguntó fríamente, la muchacha sonrió cálidamente, una sonrisa sincera después de un buen tiempo.

- ¿Me ayudarías? – Extendió su mano, el peli-azul la miró raro pero esta lo abrazó efusivamente haciendo que el mayor solo abriera la boca más ninguna palabra salió de su boca – Por favor… por favor…


	3. Never Ever

**Biga odaga tto haega tteunda**  
**Oneul nalssido cham nae mamgwa gatnabwa**  
**Ureotda utda geotdaga ttwida**  
**Kkumcheoreom sarajyeogago**  
**Biga odaga tto haega tteunda**  
**Oneul nalssido cham nae mamgwa gatnabwa**  
**Heuryeotda markda nunmuri natda**  
**Amureochi anheun cheokhae**

**Nan gom gateun yeoja beolsseo ne haengbogeul bireo**  
**I wanna be with you**  
**But I will pray for you baby**

Todo es como siempre, verte sonreír a causa de él, verte reír por las gracias de él. Apoyarte cuando él te haga sufrir. Hacerte reír cuando él fue la causa de tus lágrimas. Fingir que estoy bien para ti, fingir que estoy feliz por ti.

Duele, duele demasiado pero es algo que yo mismo decidí, algo que yo mismo decidí al no confesarte mis sentimientos cuando tenía la oportunidad y el momento adecuado.

Por idiota y cobarde me sucede esto. Por idiota y cobarde, estoy condenado a ser simplemente tu amigo con quien compartes tu felicidad, tu felicidad con aquel imbécil. Tus anécdotas ya sean tristes o alegres, pero lamentablemente son las que yo me salgo enterando.

Sonrío enfrente de ti. Lloro a tus espaldas.

Te hago reír con mis estupideces. Mis estupideces son las que luego me hacen sufrir.

Corro para alcanzarte. Pero termino deteniéndome al ver que alguien más llegó hacia a ti.

¿Cuánto más podré aguantar esta constante tortura?

Que alguien me diga, por favor.

"Eres alguien por la cual cientos, no, miles de personas desearían estar, Ikuto"

"Cientos y miles de personas en las cuales, ella no se encuentra, Utau"

"Ikuto…"

Aquella conversación entre mi hermana, aún se encuentra presente. Quizás ella tiene razón, he sido unas de las personas más populares en nuestra Universidad, una de las personas más deseadas de allí pero simplemente dentro de tantas declaraciones no se encontraba la más importante.

La de ella.

— Demonios, soy un patético — Borré rápidamente las lágrimas que se escaparon por decisión propia y me levanté de mi asiento para poder ir al lugar en donde siempre me encontraba con ella.

Con mi sufrimiento constante y andante.

Su nombre.

Amu Hinamori.

**_Never ever pogi motaeyo_**_  
**Never ever na ireoke**  
**Han ja han ja jeogeonaejanha ne ireumeul tto**  
**Never ever sumeumyeon andwae**  
**Never ever tteonaji mayo**  
**Sumdo swiji motae neo eobsin 1bun 1chorado**  
**Huhu, hu**  
**Huhu, hu**  
**Huhu, hu**  
**Never, ever, ever, never**_

**Nuneul gamatdaga tteobomyeon kkum iyeotgireul**  
**Bilgo bildaga jichyeoseo dasi jamdeureo**  
**Jakku jakku ttok gateun angmong**  
**Heeonaojireul motae**  
**Nuneul gamatdaga tteobomyeon kkum iyeotgireul**  
**Bilgo bildaga jichyeoseo jami deulda**  
**Dasi tto ttokgachi banbokdwae**  
**Jebal nal naebeoryeodwo**

**Nan gom gateun yeoja beolsseo ne haengbogeul bireo**  
**I wanna be with you**  
**But I will pray for you baby**

Idiota. Acaso no se da cuenta que la persona que provoca estos dolores y sufrimientos es simplemente… ¿Él? ¿Cuánto puede llegar su ceguedad la cual me hace demasiado daño?

Todas las personas pueden darse cuenta de que lo que yo siento por él es sumamente diferente a lo que yo siento por ti. Todas las personas pueden darse cuenta de ello pero tú no.

No.

Tú no puedes hacerlo.

Y es por eso mismo que sufro, es por tu ceguedad por la cual yo siempre termino llorando en las noches o hasta hay veces, delante de ti.

Desearía que todo esto fuera un simple sueño en el cual yo no sea esta cobarde. Esta cobarde que recurre a personas que la aman más no corresponde a sus sentimientos.

Tadase Hotori.

Ese es el nombre de mi pobre novio. Miserable él. Si supiera que solo tengo como un simple pañuelo de lágrimas.

Un simple pañuelo de lágrimas… ¿Desde cuándo? Desde que me entere de los rumores de la supuesta relación de él. De mi gran amor. De mi mejor amigo.

De…

Ikuto Tsukiyomi.

**_Never ever pogi motaeyo_**_  
**Never ever na ireoke**  
**Han ja han ja jeogeonaejanha ne ireumeul tto**  
**Never ever sumeumyeon andwae**  
**Never ever tteonaji mayo**  
**Sumdo swiji motae neo eobsin 1bun 1chorado**_

**Miryeonhajiman geureon yeojangeol nega aljanha**  
**Geureoni jebal majimak butak igeotman deureo**  
**Hoksina majuchindamyeon neol itji motaneun naege**  
**Borandeusi nal hyanghae useojugenni**

— ¡Ikuto! - Giro por inercia al escuchar aquella irreconocible voz y lo próximo que siento es su cuerpo junto al mío, sus brazos envolviéndome en un cálido abrazo y su cabeza apoyándose en mi hombro. Una gran sonrisa se tatúa en mi rostro al saber que ella estaba a mi lado. Por fin llegó, la persona que quizás me ayudaría a solucionar estos problemas.

Ese problema.

Ella.

— Rima — Cierro los ojos mientras correspondo a su abrazo. Ella me acerca más a su cuerpo y yo simplemente, oculto mi rostro en su cuello cubierto por mechones de su cabello con delicioso aroma.

— Te extrañe Hentai.

— ¿Hentai? — Abrí mis ojos rápidamente al escuchar aquella otra voz, aquella voz que me vuelve loco.

— Amu — Susurre al verla con sus ojos cristalinos. A su lado se encontraba Tadase, su novio, mirándome confundido mientras que la peli-rosa a su lado apretaba su puño suelto. Mis brazos caen y Rima simplemente se aleja.

— Oh, ¿Quiénes son ellos, Ikuto?

Esta vez, Amu apretó sus labios y desvió su mirada de nosotros. Rima tomó mi mano y lo apretó. Giré mi rostro para verla pero ella seguía con su mirada en la pareja.

— Él es Tadase Hotori novio de mi mejor amiga… — Tragué lentamente al pronunciar aquello — Amu Hinamori.

Sí. Mi mejor amiga.

— ¿Me cambiaste Hentai? ¿Cómo es posible eso? — Preguntó mi pequeña amiga con una voz tierna, algo demasiado raro en ella. Creí que aquella cosa era lo más asqueroso del mundo pero por lo menos logro hacer que el rubio sonriera. Y que una sonrisa se apoderara de mi rostro — "Lograste que sonriera, enana".

— Claro que… — Miré a Amu y me detuve. No quería contestar nada ahora. No ahora — Rima, ¿Me acompañas a mi casa? Me encuentro muy mal.

— Claro — Sonrió — De paso voy para saludar a mi Tía – Ella tenía la costumbre de llamar Tía a mi madre y Tío a mi padre.

— De acuerdo — Sonreí por primera vez en el día gracias a la pequeña que tenía a mi lado — Vamos — Di un paso hacia adelante pero me detuve para volver a ver a Amu — Adiós Tadase — Giré para mirar al bajo quien me sonrió— Adiós Amu — Susurré y me fui de allí.

Sin mirar hacia atrás.

— Muy bien Ikuto — Me detuve cuando mi amiga y yo creímos que era conveniente. Solté su mano e inmediatamente caí de rodillas al césped para llorar — Llora Ikuto, hazlo — Agaché la cabeza y deje que las lágrimas cayeran sin retenerlas.

Sin tener miedo a nada.

Ni siquiera a que ella me viera así, destrozado. Que ridículo.

— Amu, Amu — Abrí mis ojos lentamente y lo primero que pude ver a…

— Tadase — Él me sonrió y simplemente mi corazón se encogió.

Como hubiera dado todo porque Ikuto hubiese sido la persona que estuviese a mi lado al despertar. Pero no siempre lo que uno quiere se puede cumplir. ¿No?

Lamentablemente eso se cumplió en mi caso. Con él. Sí, con él.

— Amu — Él se acercó y me abrazo efusivamente, por un momento no supe que hacer. Simplemente no correspondí a su abrazo y deje que el tiempo pasara en aquel abrazo que no significaba nada para mí.

— "I-Ikuto" — Pensé y finalmente correspondí al abrazo de Tadase. Cerré los ojos y por un momento, quise creer que era él quien me abrazaba.

Que era él quien paso todo ese rato conmigo, a mi lado.

Que era él, la persona que me amaba.

Que era él… que era simplemente él…

— ¿Estás bien? — Me alejó y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos.

— ¿Qué me sucedió? ¿En dónde estoy? — Él me sonrió y se alejó de la cama en la que me encontraba echada.

— Después de que Ikuto se haya ido con aquella pequeña… tú estabas a punto de decirme algo pero simplemente te desvaneciste.

—…— Asentí con la cabeza y me senté dificultosamente.

— No te muevas mucho — Se acercó alarmado tratando de echarme de nuevo pero yo estiré mi mano, deteniéndolo en el acto.

— No te preocupes — Hice una simple mueca. Creo que me golpeé fuerte pero nada se compara con este dolor interno que tengo — ¿Has vuelto a ver a ese Neko Hentai?

— Uhh… — Hizo un puchero mientras miraba la esquina de aquella blanca y fría habitación — No — Volvió su mirada hacia a mí y me sonrió.

— Entonces tendré que ir a buscarlo — Lentamente descendí y otra mueca se apoderó de mi rostro.

— Amor, si no puedes moverte mucho… no lo hagas — Quiso acercarse a mí pero me alejé un poco.

— Enserio, no te preocupes Tadase… estoy bien, estoy bien — Trate de calmarlo con una sonrisa falsa, la cual no identifico. Me sonrió.

— De acuerdo — Se acercó a mi rostro y se detuvo a tan solo unos centímetros de el — Te amo — No pude decir nada ya que él, depositó tiernamente sus labios sobre los míos y lentamente fue moviéndolos.

Nada.

No siento absolutamente nada.

Nunca sentí algo.

Siempre este mismo y amargo sabor.

Dios, ¿Cuánto tiempo he desaprovechado?

Cerré los ojos fuertemente y llevé mis manos a los hombros de él para poder alejarlo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Preguntó tiernamente.

—… Tadase… tenemos que hablar seriamente — Él ladeó su cabeza y yo solo suspiré.

Espero que todo esto acabe bien.

"Ikuto… espérame"

**Never ever pogi motaeyo**  
**Never ever na ireoke**  
**Han ja han ja jeogeonaejanha ne ireumeul tto**  
**Never ever sumeumyeon andwae**  
**Never ever tteonaji mayo**  
**Sumdo swiji motae neo eobsin 1bun 1chorado**  
**Huhu, hu, huhu, hu**

Ya hace una hora, Rima se fue pero me había dejado con algo en mente. Algo con lo cual pueda superar todo esto. Todo el lío que tengo en mi corazón. Todo el lío que ella provoco.

— Al fin — Sonreí al haber terminado de hacer mis tareas, cerré mis libros y cuadernos para finalmente tirarme en mi cama que se hallaba cerca de donde yo estaba sentado.

Me retire mis gafas de lectura y con los brazos tendidos y colgados en los bordes de mi cama, con mi mirada fija en el techo… me quedé pensando.

"Yo no te puedo decir que hacer, a las justas podré aconsejarte… más todo lo que llegue a suceder será a causa de tus decisiones"

Causa de mis decisiones… ¿Qué decisiones?

¿Alejarme de ella?

¿Seguir apoyándola?

¿Mantenerme fuerte por y para ella?

…

…

…

¿Confesarle mis sentimientos?

…

…

…

…

No. Eso no.

…

…

…

¡Claro que sí!

No renunciare.

No. Claro que no.

No renunciare a… ti…

No renunciare a Amu Hinamori.

No, claro que no lo haré.

— Luchare por ti — Sonreí y me levanté para poder dirigirme a mi cocina pero de repente en el sofá de mi sala, me topo con el bolso de Rima — Baka, se lo olvido — Me acerque al bolso pero en ese momento el timbre de mi puerta, sonó — Debe ser ella — Tomé el bolso y con él me dirigí a la puerta — Te lo…

— Ikuto — No pronuncié nada. Ni hice nada. Solo me limite a sentir como ella apretaba su abrazo. Como se aferraba más a mí.

¿Qué es esto?

— ¿Qu-Qué…?

— Shh — Escondió su rostro en mi cuello y comenzó a sollozar. Me rompió el corazón al verla de esa manera pero no evité en sonreír — Escúchame bien porque yo no repito dos veces… — Inhaló, se alejó para mirarme fijamente a los ojos — Never ever, never leave my side because i… i love you — Partí mis labios para poder responderle pero lo próximo que sentí fueron sus labios sobre los míos.

Dejándome como una estatua.

Sin saber qué hacer.

¿Esto es cierto? Acaso, ¿Es un sueño?

— Te amo… te amo… — Susurró mientras se alejaba de mis labios.

Ah no, eso no.

— Yo… — Llevé mis manos a su cuello y la volví a acercar para esta vez, ser yo quien depositara mis labios sobre los de ella. Sentí como sonrió encima de mis labios antes de corresponderme lenta y dulce mente — Yo también te amo… Amu… — Continuamos con el beso pero a los minutos pude reaccionar al recordarlo — Un momento…

— ¿Qué? — Susurró al parecer frustrada, sonreí.

— ¿Y tu novio? ¿Qué paso con Tadase? — Ella se alejó y me sonrió.

— Termine con él.

— ¿Qué?

— Termine con él — Suspiro — Me di cuenta que lo que siento por él no es lo mismo que siento por… ti… — Se sonrojó y simplemente la atraje a mí para abrazarla protectoramente.

— Gracias… gracias por estar aquí conmigo… gracias — Cerré mis ojos y me aferré a ella. Amu correspondió a mi abrazo y llevó su mano derecha a mi cabello para acariciarlo.

— Gracias a ti por corresponder mis sentimientos, Neko Hentai — Sonreí al escuchar aquel apodo.

¿Esto es un final feliz?

Sí. Se puede decir que lo es.

¿Para siempre?

Quién sabe.

¿Nunca jamás la dejare?

Por supuesto. Y si algún día ella me deja, no me rendiré. Luchare por ella.

**_~Nunca jamás, no puedo renunciar a ti_****_  
_****Nunca jamás, estoy escribiendo cada letra de tu nombre**  
**Nunca jamás, no te escondas de mí**  
**Nunca jamás, no me dejes**  
**No puedo respirar sin ti, no por 1 minuto y 1 segundo~**


End file.
